utaufandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aster Selene
Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:O Herman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- O Herman (Talk) 07:04, December 10, 2009 regarding your icon Hi Hana, It seems your Icon is too big for the UTAUloid page. Please set the dimensions to 100x100. I noticed that someone replaced your Icon with a Icon of my UTAU, let's rectify this. Hibamuku 15:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) FFFF- someone messed around the edit. that's good, Hana. I wasn't sure how to fix the sizing, lol. No experience with potholes. I found your other entry in bilingual UTAUloids (Korean and Japanese? Win, coincidentally, my Korean friend's name is also Hana), but the entry in single language UTAUs produced in the US is the one without the icon. Do you wish to post on both sections? If you don't need the post in the "single language UTAUs produced in the US", Can I take your place? Thanks! Hibamuku 17:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I found your youtube channel and subscribed. Your UTAUloid sounds so nice, her pronounciation's clearer than most VCV banks I hear. It's hard to believe she was started around 3 months ago... you are Godly. Thanks for letting me have your old spot on the page. I was being silly. It turns out there were some bad edits made on the page and had to be rolled back a couple of days. Coincidentally, I editted around that time frame. No one was really messing around with me, although I wouldn't be surprised if someone was; considering how Darks is based off a 4chan meme. OTL I'll be sure to tell my friend Hana on monday that her name is the same as an UTAU's. Hibamuku 02:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mixloids Oherman here. My internet is currently screwed up to the high heavens. However, I'd like evidences regarding these Mixloids. If he can't answer these, I'll kick him out pronto. He hasn't answered me so far how he's making mixloids, and we all know any vocaloid samples going to UTAU is a no-no. 13:06, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Conflicting Character Hello. A new Utauloid's name conflicts with Kyou Hana. I requested the author HanaChikako have a contact to you on this matter but she seems have done nothing so far. If you are okay with the newcomer, I'll let it be. Otherwise O Herman and I will take the due measure. Damesukekun 09:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I saw that you edited the "UTAUloids" section, and I have a question. Do you think it would be possible that my series of UTAUloids (called HEARTloids) would get their own little spot there? I've already asked other people, but they don't reply, so I was hoping you could help me. ): I would have done it myself, but I'm afraid that I screw up the page, so I'd rather not do it myself. ): I hope you can help me ^^ UtauneEri 08:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Apology Owner of Hana Kyou? This is the owner of Hana Chikako. I'd like to firstly apologize for any type of trouble I caused you due to the conflicts/confusions involving the name of my UTAU. I had no idea about yours at the time. Is there anything that can be done that could possibly make it better? I will not change my UTAU's name over similarities. Thank You, R.K.